


The Light

by MidnightCassiopeia



Series: Exo Character studies [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCassiopeia/pseuds/MidnightCassiopeia
Summary: The character study for Baekhyun





	The Light

The sun feels warm, welcoming on his skin, the light a comfort as he watches the sunrise. Baekhyun sighs, thinking about the various ways the light represents him, his power exhibiting his personality. At times light is kind and gentle, at others, harsh, grating, bright and then there are the most common times when it is warm, exuberant and mischievous, slipping into the cracks and crevices, poking at the people and things around it (this is according to certain people a pain, or annoyance) and then there are the times when it is revealing, to everyone's displeasure (although he knows he should learn to better hold his own tongue, it's just so fun to let slip those little unimportant secrets he knows, but would be better left unsaid). He loves it, the way his power is so attuned to his personality, his personality attuned to his light. Laughing he stands, stretching as the sun finishes it's ascent and wonders off, such deep thoughts shaken off and already contemplating a prank on Kyungsoo and whether to enlist Jongdae's aid.


End file.
